La disparition
by prettylittleliar03
Summary: Oscar vient d' emménager avec Elsa mais rapidement, il retrouve ses amis et va faire quelque chose qu' il regrettera par la suite.


**La disparition**

Oscar, âgé de vingt-quatre ans, vivait à Paris, dans un appartement chic du 7ième arrondissement. Sa colocataire de vingt et un ans, Elsa, était étudiante en médecine à l'université Paris Diderot. Elle était grande, brune et très attentionnée envers Oscar. Ils entretenaient une relation fusionnelle et ne pouvaient pas vivre l'un sans l'autre.

Tous les deux se connaissaient depuis qu'Elsa avait quinze ans. Ils connaissaient les préférences et les goûts de chacun.

Oscar, lui, était petit et dodu. Il aimait passer ses journées à se prélasser sur le balcon qui offrait une vue incroyable sur la Tour Eiffel. Ce balcon avait été aménagé avec soin par Elsa et était embelli par de jolies petites plantes vertes que la jeune femme arrosait tous les matins avec patience et dévouement.

Oscar aimait regarder les gens passer, c'était sa seule distraction de la journée.

Un beau jour de printemps, Oscar vit ses amis en bas de l'immeuble. Ils étaient trois : Jack, Arthur et Junior.

Interpellé par leur présence, qui était inhabituelle dans le quartier, il décida d'aller les voir. Il ne se doutait pas qu'il allait le regretter.

Tous les cinq commencèrent alors à se promener sur les Champs Élysées, leur lieu parisien préféré. Ils couraient, sautaient : ils étaient vraiment heureux de se retrouver. Ils

passèrent toute la journée à s'amuser et à grimper aux arbres.

Puis vint le moment de rentrer. Mais Oscar, à cause de sa corpulence, n'arrivait plus à suivre le groupe. Essoufflé et fatigué, il voulait rentrer chez lui mais seulement voilà : il ne savait pas quel chemin prendre et il se perdit. Bien qu'Oscar soit déboussolé, il espérait tout de même trouver une âme charitable qui veuille bien l'aider à retrouver son chemin. C'est ainsi qu'il continua sa route, l'esprit fixé sur cet ultime espoir.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, Elsa commença à s'inquiéter. En effet, son colocataire n'avait pas l'habitude de sortir aussi tardivement. Elle fit alors le tour du quartier à la recherche d'Oscar, en vain. Elle rentra chez elle et se mit à préparer une cinquantaine d'affiches de

disparition, écrites et imprimées soigneusement à l'ordinateur.

À cause de toute cette histoire, elle passa une très mauvaise nuit pleine de cauchemars : à chaque fois qu'elle se réveillait, elle espérait trouver Oscar à ses côtés.

Le lendemain matin, avant d'aller en cours, elle accrocha les affiches dans toute la capitale : à la boulangerie, au bureau de tabac, à l'épicerie, ainsi qu'au secrétariat de son université.

Elle en donna même aux passants qu'elle croisait.

Les jours suivants la disparation d'Oscar, elle se sentit seule, triste et abandonnée par son colocataire car elle ne savait pas s'il avait réellement disparu ou s'il était parti de son plein gré. Quand il n'était pas là, la vie d'Elsa était insipide et ennuyante.

Cinq jours après, une vieille dame de quatre-vingt-deux ans prénommée Bernadette téléphona à Elsa pour la prévenir qu'elle avait retrouvé Oscar. Soulagée mais néanmoins inquiète de l'état de son colocataire, elle lui donna rendez-vous au café du coin.

Une fois arrivée au café, Elsa vit Oscar et le prit dans ses bras. Elle remercia chaleureusement la vieille dame.

Elsa était heureuse de ne plus être seule désormais car Oscar allait de nouveau pouvoir veiller sur elle.

De plus, Elsa savait, au plus profond d'elle-même, qu'Oscar ne l'avait pas abandonné, et que s'il lui était arrivé malheur, elle en aurait eu le pressentiment.

Elsa était tellement reconnaissante de la beauté du geste de Bernadette, que les deux femmes se lièrent d'amitié. Elles se téléphonaient tous les jours, se rendaient visite mutuellement, et organisaient des sorties ensemble.

Grâce à cette amitié naissante, Bernadette pouvait voir Oscar régulièrement. La présence d'Elsa égayait aussi sa vie monotone et la remplissait de joie au quotidien. Elle la considérait comme sa petite fille.

Une fois les retrouvailles terminées, chacun rentra chez soi. À peine rentré à l'appartement, Oscar reprit son activité favorite qui était de se prélasser sur le balcon toute la journée.

Lorsqu' il fut confortablement installé, il pensa :

« Ah! Qu'elle est belle la vie de chat ! »


End file.
